Perfect
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Bilbo starts to feel he isn't perfect for Thorin to love him. He decides to change for him. Thilbo Bagginshield.


**Thilbo Bagginshield**

**Warning: Possible tears and Mild Slash and Mild Angst**

**Please enjoy this short fanfic I thought of it after thinking hearing classmates talk about obesity and some girl saying a guy she was dating was 'ugly'.Just remember this, everyone is perfect in their own way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

** Perfect**

Bilbo watched Thorin speak with a dwarven woman. He spoke with a smile that Bilbo hardly seen when they were on the journey. The Company took back Erebor from Smaug the Terrible with the help of Bard the Bowman. Then the Battle of the Five Armies went by and passed by as well Thorin's gold sickness.

Now that everything was over and Bilbo decided to stay in Erebor, he started to feel different. He got jealous every time Thorin spoke to a woman. He knew what that meant, he loved the King. But he couldn't because he isn't right for Thorin.

The woman that Thorin was speaking to was a beautiful skinny woman and most of all hairy in the right places that a male dwarf would find attractive. While Bilbo was round, plump too short. He had hairy feet which still had some blisters when he walked barefoot during the journey.

He didn't have long hair or beard. He wasn't perfect for Thorin. And he hated that...he hated how he looks.

The dwarven woman waved goodbye to Thorin and walked away. Thorin smiling, turned to noticed Bilbo. The hobbit grabbed his stomach, looked at Thorin then ran away.

The hobbit had to become perfect for the King. He needed to change.

Bilbo started to move around more and eat less and healthy food. He asked the other dwarfs mainly Dwalin, Kili, and Fili to teach him how to fight better and wrestle as well. If the hobbits in the Shire know what Bilbo is doing, they'll stick their noses in the air every time they see him.

The diet he is on is hurting his body. Hobbits is supposed to eat at least six meals a day. Now he is only eating three times. He also asked the chefs to only make him healthy food, no large amount of meat at all.

Right now, Bilbo is standing in front of a mirror, crying. At least he lost five pounds. 'That's good right,' Bilbo thought. He began to cry harder.

Thorin noticed how Bilbo is changing. He mostly found when Fili and Kili told him that Bilbo asked them to teach him how to fight and wrestle. The chefs also told him the food that Bilbo requested for.

* * *

Thorin decided to confront the halfling. He had to say it. He was worried about him.

Thorin knocked on Bilbo's door. "Yes? W-Who is it?"

"It's me Thorin."

Bilbo shook a little, hearing Thorin's voice. 'Did Thorin notice me,' Bilbo thought, opening the door and moving out of the way to let the King in.

"Bilbo, I know what you are doing. You're hurting yourself Bilbo. So why are you eating less and healthier, and wrestling," Thorin asked, moving to caress Bilbo's cheeks that started to become damp.

"B-Because I'm not perfect!"

"What?"

"I'm not perfect. Thorin, I love you, I always have. But you c-can't love me! You love dwarfs not hobbits. A-And I too plump and short as well I don't have enough hair that all you dwarfs find attractive. I thought you would notice me and start to like me if I become more...dwarfish."

"Bilbo," Thorin kissed the hobbit's tears away. "Don't say you're not perfect. You are perfect in my eyes. I love the hair on your feet when it brushes against mine. I love your size because I know not to worry about you being unhealthy and starving. I love that you weren't that strong. I wanted you to stay the same not to become a rough and tough hobbit. Bilbo, I love you," Thorin leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Bilbo's lips.

The King carried Bilbo to the bed climbing on top of him afterwards.

"Show me," Bilbo said bringing a hand to the dwarf's cheek.

"Are you sure Bilbo? I don't want to feel like I'm using you."

"Please Thorin! Please, show me I'm perfect to you."

Thorin gave in and did so.

A year has passed by. During that year, Thorin and Bilbo courted each other and soon married. Bilbo also started to eat more and stopped learning how to fight and wrestle. He went back to the library and read books all day along with Ori.

Thorin gave him a garden he can use and went back to growing food and flowers.

Every night when Thorin and Bilbo were in the middle of heated activities, the King would say to stay the same and never change. Repeating "You're perfect to me" over and over again.

Bilbo nodded and promise.

* * *

**The End.**

**Hoped you enjoyed and review!**

**Everyone is perfect in their own way. No one should change the way they are. **


End file.
